


Yandere Blueberry, Part 1

by Pickles_Tickle



Series: SwapCest One-Shots and Short Stories (Requests are open) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dr. Seuss Reference, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Incest, Incest Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Blueberry, Yandere Sans, let's see who can get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: Suggested by Kristal_TwiAlso, you guys should check this out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11932473/chapters/26971197





	Yandere Blueberry, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystal_Twi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/gifts).



> "How about one where Blueberry gets really jealous? To the point he almost acts like yandere, trying to keep Paps far away from the person."
> 
> Meh, I kinda liked the Yandere Blue theme and started writing, and this kind of happened. May not be what you requested, but I hope it works.

_ There he goes,  _ Sans thinks again.  _ Hanging out with the spider again. _

Papyrus gave him a last quick hug before waving goodbye to go to Muffet’s. The moment the door closed, Sans’ false smile dropped, and he stormed to his room.

The door slammed behind him as he paced about. It wasn’t right. It isn’t right. Papyrus should belong to  _ him,  _ and him alone.

He pulls something from under his bed. It’s a tray full of a collection of items, and he picks up each one of them.

An orange candle.  _ To represent my burning love for him. _

A framed photo of a smiling Papyrus.  _ Your face is the most beautiful thing in this world. _

A toothbrush.  _ And to think I almost threw this away, because it had been in his mouth.  _ He kissed it.

A small bottle of teeth.  _ I remember when he lost those as a baby bones! _

A pair of underpants.  _ They still smell like him~ _

He takes the garment and sits on the bed, wrapping it around his hand. 

“Oh, Papyrus~” he murmurs, rubbing his face with the garment.

The immediate reaction of an erection became present in the glowing blue tent in his pants.

He chuckles. “Don’t you see what you do to me?~”

Reaching down to grasp his cock, he imagines Papyrus being there, tied up on his bed, naked with organs already summoned.

Taking a deep inhale of Papyrus’s scent, he moaned as his hand pumped at himself a few times. The small skeleton wiggles out of his clothes and slips on the underwear, grinding it into his bed.

“ _ Papyrus,” _ he moans again, being louder this time.

He curls up on his side to make it easier to touch himself, pumping his aching blue penis desperately under the stolen underpants, blue stains starting to come apparent. 

Not wanting to soil the scent of his older brother, the garment flies off, and he quickly licks off the stains while smelling it. Meanwhile his hand is still masturbating.

His thumb flicked over his tip, spreading pre across himself, and made his rubbing faster and easier. He bit into his pillow and moaned loudly, needing more. 

Then he got an idea.

An awful idea.

Blue got a wonderful, awful idea.

He dropped the underwear back on the makeshift tray shrine and ran across the hallway. 

His hand hovered over the doorknob. 

_ I shouldn’t do this. Papy might notice. I might get caught. _

_ You’ll get caught if you stand in the hallway naked, too. _

Without further debate, he opened the door and went inside. There it stood.

Papy’s bed!

He literally jumped in, grabbing the pillow and inhaling deeply. It smelled  _ exactly like him! _

He masturbated in renewed earnest, pumping so hard that his pre would fly across the sheets.

He rutted repeatedly across the pillow, fucking it into oblivion, and bunched the blanket around his pelvis.

It was his most blissful orgasm yet.

“ _ PAPYRUS!~”  _ he screamed while he came, spreading blue fluids across the sheets. He moaned and kept fucking the blanket as he watched the liquids seep into them.

As he came down from his high, he noticed Papyrus had left his phone on the bedstand.

Sockets widening, he picked it up. “Maybe he takes pictures of himself!” he squeals.

He pushed the gallery app and dived into the secrets it held. 

Jackpot!

Sans gasped softly.

Papyrus was so… so… so…

_ Perfect. _

He was absolutely  _ perfect. _

He was so much bigger than Sans had imagined…. almost  _ ten whole inches! _

Sans knew so because there was a picture of Papyrus holding his dick against a ruler. Twice as long as his own, though it wasn’t as thick.

He excitedly sent the pictures to his own phone and deleted the texts from Papyrus’s.

The phone pinged, and Sans jumped, not expecting it. A message from Muffet.

_ That little whore, _ he seethed internally.

A grin teased at his face. While on Papyrus’s phone, why not check his texts?~

He opened the reply with Muffet.

 

_ Pay your damn tab already. _

 

Rolling his eyes at the reminder, he scrolled up. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

_ That. Fucking. Brother stealer!! _

Anger boiled in his bones as the phone dropped from his grasp, the picture of Muffet in lingerie still on the screen.

He  _ knew  _ there was a reason he hated her. Gently, he put the phone back the way he found it, and gathered up the soiled bedsheets.

Careful not to spill his semen, he walked down the stairs and started the load of laundry.

When he went to his room he began to plot.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN REQUEST ON AN AU OTHER THAN UNDERSWAP  
> Such as:  
> Undertale  
> Underfell  
> Swapfell  
> Or if you want some other than I'll make a drabble bin for it!


End file.
